


Breathless

by chaostheoryy



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, It Chapter Two (2019)
Genre: Affairs, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Canon-typical language, Cussing, Drinking, First Meetings, First Time, IT Chapter Two Spoilers, Is that a cliffhanger ending????, M/M, Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaostheoryy/pseuds/chaostheoryy
Summary: After fighting with his wife, Eddie decides to get away from home and spend a few nights in the heart of New York City. He impulsively buys a ticket to a comedy show at a nearby theater and soon finds himself drawn to the man on stage. Who the hell is Richie Tozier and why does Eddie trust him with his heart?





	Breathless

Eddie had had enough. Myra had been harping on him non-stop the entire week, whining and bitching about how she felt like he didn’t love her anymore. If Eddie was being honest with himself, he never really had. It wasn’t like he could just up and leave her though. A divorce would be a financial nightmare and stress them both right into cardiac arrest. Like it or not, he was stuck with her.

With divorce off the table, Eddie did the next best thing: he booked a hotel room in the heart of New York City and bought tickets to a comedy show to get away for a little while. The comedian was Richie Tozier, some forty year old smart ass with a tendency to insult the audience. Eddie had never heard of him before, but hey, it’s not like he had anything better to do with his night.

His seat was surprisingly close to the stage for the price he paid. Turned out a bunch of people had demanded refunds for their ticket after Tozier made an alarmingly inappropriate joke about an elderly woman in the audience during his Toronto show. Ticket resale sites were practically giving out the seats by the time Eddie had made his decision to go.

Eddie was uncomfortable the moment he took his seat. The theater was full of twenty-somethings, making him feel like the oldest guy in the entire establishment. The carpet flooring at his feet was filthy and every seat in the house was discolored from years and years of drink spills and gum residue. Eddie was swimming in a cesspool of germs and he couldn’t wait to get the hell out of it.

A booming voice came over the speakers and encouraged everyone to give Tozier a warm welcome. There was a roar of applause from most of the crowd, but even the excitement of his faithful supporters couldn’t completely drown out the boo’s of a few protestors on the balcony level. A long, lanky male figure slunk onto the stage and took his place in the spotlight.

“Good evening, New York,” Tozier started once the applause faded, “Thank you for coming. My name is Richie Tozier and tonight I will be your wise and questionably handsome guide through this absolute shitstorm known as life.”

An odd feeling of deja-vu swept over Eddie. He blinked. It was as if he knew the man on stage. But how could that be? Had he been to one of Tozier’s shows before and just not remembered it? Maybe he’d passed the guy on the street one day and hadn’t realized it. Hell, the guy was an up and coming celebrity. He’d probably just seen him in a commercial or something.

Every one of the scenarios he conjured up made complete sense and yet Eddie couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more to Tozier. The entire show he couldn’t keep his eyes off of Tozier’s face. Half the time, the punchline of the jokes went right over his head because he was too busy studying the man to pay any sort of attention to the words coming out of his shameless mouth. Eddie was in a trance and he had no idea why.

He was disappointed when the show came to an end and Tozier disappeared backstage. He’d spent two whole hours staring at Tozier and not come any closer to figuring out why he felt so drawn to him. The answer had been on the tip of his tongue but there was something in his brain that refused to grant him the satisfaction of knowing the truth. Richie Tozier would remain a mystery.

* * *

Eddie decided to spend the rest of his evening at the hotel bar, knocking back bourbon until his fight with Myra was just as fuzzy as his evasive memory of Richie Tozier. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been out drinking on his own. The only time he was ever even allowed to go out to a bar was if it was related to work. Any other social drinking would be shot down by Myra before he could even finish telling her his plans.

“Another Blanton’s please,” Eddie called to the bartender.

“Make that two, Wes.”

Eddie looked to his left at the sound of a vaguely familiar voice and was surprised to see Tozier taking a seat beside him. Eddie blinked and stared at the newcomer in disbelief. The wave of deja vu came rushing back the second he laid eyes on the guy.

“Hi,” Eddie said shyly.

Tozier grinned. “Hey. Sorry, I kinda invited myself over here but I saw you at the show earlier and thought I’d buy you a drink to say thank you.”

“For what?”

“For actually sitting through that fucking train wreck,” Tozier replied, “Honestly I don’t know why people still come to my gigs. I’d rather be bound to a chair and forced to watch Jar Jar Binks get gang banged by sexbots than sit through one of my shows.”

Eddie chuckled. “Oh come on. It wasn’t that bad. I mean, aside from that bit about trying to fuck your neighbor’s grandma.”

“Too much?”

“Yeah.”

“Duly noted.”

The bartender placed a glass of bourbon in front of each of them, greeting Tozier with a death-grip hand shake.

“Always good to see you, Richie,” the bartender said, “How was the show?”

Richie beamed. “Sucked ass as usual,” he replied, “But hey, at least I can pay rent.”

“You let me know if you need anything, alright? Drinks are always on the house for you, my friend.”

Eddie was surprised to see the bartender wink flirtatiously at Tozier before returning to his work. He definitely didn’t expect the scruffy, macho bartender to play for that team but who was Eddie to judge?

“Wow, look at me being a total prick not introducing myself,” Tozier said, pulling Eddie out of his tangent thoughts, “What’s your name?”

Eddie held out his hand. “Eddie Kaspbrak.”

Tozier took his hand and gave him a firm shake. “Richie.”

“Richie,” Eddie repeated, surprised at how natural it felt to have the man’s name roll off his tongue, “Nice to meet you.” He gulped down his drink. “Y’know the weirdest thing happened when you came on stage.”

Richie cocked his brow. “What’s that?”

“I got this feeling of deja vu. It was like I knew you even though you and I have never met before.” Eddie shook his head in bewilderment. “I’ve never been to one of your shows or watched any of your specials on TV and yet I feel like you’re somebody familiar to me. I’ve got no fucking idea why and it’s kinda freakin’ me out, man.”

Richie stared at him for a moment. “You gotta be fucking kidding me.”

Eddie’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“I was going through the same shit!” Richie’s lips pulled up into a massive grin. “I saw you in the audience and I got this weird knot in my stomach like somebody had kicked me in the gut. You looked so familiar but I couldn’t figure out for the life me who the fuck you were.”

“Are we tripping balls right now?”

“I don’t know. Maybe.”

Eddie blinked and thumbed at the rim of his glass. He needed to figure this out. “What college did you go to?”

“Never went to college.”

“Really?”

“Is that surprising?”

“No, not really.”

Richie laughed loudly and gave him a gentle shove. “Fuck you, dude.”

Eddie grinned. “It doesn’t take a degree to tell ‘your mom’ jokes.”

“If there was a comedy degree, universities would be sucking my dick to try to get me to teach one of their classes.”

“If that’s what tickles your pickle, man.”

“I bet you’d like to know what tickles my pickle,” Richie teased with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Several glasses of bourbon later and Eddie was swimming. Richie was a conversational holy grail. The guy could talk about anything and make it fun. They spent an hour alone discussing the comedian’s career and the absolute disasters that came along with it. Eddie had no idea life could be so..._interesting_.

“Enough about my stupid ass,” Richie said after finishing up the story about his drunken escapade through the Smithsonian Natural History Museum, “What’s your deal?”

“My deal?”

“Yeah, man! I can’t be the only one who’s done crazy shit.” Richie beamed. “Come on. Tell me your best story.”

Eddie shook his head. “I don’t really have anything...”

“Don’t be a pisshead. I know you’ve got something, Eds. Let me hear it!”

Eddie froze mid-eye roll when he heard that nickname. His breath caught in his lungs and his heart thudded loudly in his chest. He furrowed his brow.

“What did you just call me?”

Richie was still smiling. “What? _Eds_? Has no one ever given you fucking nickname before?” He asked before taking a drink from his glass.

Eddie felt dizzy. Something in his brain was churning at lightning speeds, struggling to figure out why hearing that nickname was so..._familiar_. No one had ever called him Eds before and yet he got the feeling that it fit him. He _was_ Eds. But he had no clue why.

Eddie reached for his glass but accidentally knocked it over, spilling his drink all over the counter.

“Shit.”

“Whoa, man,” Richie said worriedly, placing a hand on Eddie’s shoulder, “You alright?”

Eddie nodded and screwed his eyes shut, trying desperately to focus on the world around him instead of the throbbing in his head. From the moment he first laid eyes on Richie Tozier, it was as if something in his subconscious was trying to claw its way out. There was an answer locked away in his memory, some impending truth buried deep down beyond reach that was getting sick of being in the dark.

“Let’s get you to your room and you can lay down. How’s that sound?”

Eddie grabbed onto Richie’s shoulder as he stood up. “Yeah. That’s probably a good idea.”

Richie guided him out of the bar, stopping to give a quick wave to the bartender.

“Wait, wait,” Eddie mumbled, “I gotta take care of the bill.”

“Don’t worry about it. Me and my buddy, Wes, are gonna take care of it.” Richie gave Eddie a gentle push in the direction of the lobby. “Just get your ass to bed.”

By the time they made it to Eddie’s room, he was completely exhausted. Breathless and weak, he felt like he’d run a mile just to get there. When Richie got him over to the bed, his knees nearly buckled underneath him.

“Here,” Richie said softly as he sat Eddie down at the foot of the bed, “You just sit there, relax, and I’ll grab you a glass of water.”

Eddie took a moment to catch his breath, keeping his eyes closed as he focused on balancing his oxygen intake. It was clear that something was wrong with him but a physical illness didn’t make sense. He hadn’t been feeling sick at all that morning. It wasn’t until he got to the show that things took a turn.

Eddie opened his eyes at the sound of Richie returning from the bathroom sink. He handed Eddie a glass of tap water and waited for him to take a couple of sips.

“How you feelin’?” Richie asked once Eddie caught his breath. “Like you can duke it out with Rocky?”

Eddie smiled weakly. “Maybe not _that_ good. But I feel better. Thanks.”

“You gave me quite a scare there, Eds. Thought I was gonna have to get you to the hospital. Can you imagine how shitty it would have been if you died? Paparazzi would be all over that shit. ‘Trash Mouth Tozier Watches Audience Member Kick the Bucket in New York’.” Richie shook his head, a big lop-sided grin on his face. “Could’ve made a real good sob story to tell the ladies though.”

Eddie chuckled and rolled his eyes. “Thanks for the sympathy, dickhead.”

“I’m kidding,” Richie responded, “I’m sure the wild turkey just gave you a good ass whooping. Trust me, I’ve been there.”

Eddie took a long drink of water. “You always help the audience members who get shitfaced after your shows?”

“Hell no. I’d be babysitting dozens of assholes a night if that were the case.” Richie leaned back against the wall next to the bed, shoving his hands in his pockets in a way that reminded Eddie of a slick greaser. “You’re just lucky.”

“Well, shit. Slap a gold star on my forehead and call me a winner.”

“It’s gonna have to be a pretty big star. Don’t want it to get lost. There’s a lot of surface area up there,” Richie teased, gesturing to Eddie’s forehead.

“Fuck you.”

“Fuck me? Ooh, I don’t know about that, man. But I guess if you really want to...”

Richie undid his belt and popped open the button of his jeans, making a move to drop his pants. Eddie’s entire body caught on fire, his cheeks flushing a dark red. He slammed his glass down on the nightstand and jumped to his feet.

“What the hell are you doing,” he exclaimed, grabbing Richie’s hands before the man could unzip his jeans. “Are you fucking crazy?”

Richie laughed loudly and cracked a massive, shit-eating smile. “I’m kidding, dude! Relax!”

Eddie let out a deep breath and released Richie’s hands. “Jesus Christ.”

“I’m not a slut, Eds,” Richie said, “Besides, I can see your ring.”

Eddie was surprised to see a look of slight disappointment on Richie’s face. Was he bothered that Eddie was a married man because he was hoping to make a move?

Eddie looked down at his wedding band and swallowed. “This doesn’t mean shit,” he found himself saying without much of a thought, “It’s not like I have the perfect marriage anyway. She acts like my fucking mother. She bosses me around, tells me I’m not good enough for her and then demands I tell her I love her.” He let out a huff of pained laughter and rotated the ring around his finger a few times. “I’ve never admitted it out loud before but... I don’t love her. I never fucking did.”

Richie stared at him. He looked completely taken back by Eddie’s cathartic outburst. Hell, even Eddie was surprised to hear himself admit those things out loud.

“Shit. Sorry.” Eddie blinked away the tears that had crept into his eyes and looked down at his shoes to avoid eye contact. “I don’t know why but I just...I feel like I can trust you. I mean, I shouldn’t just bust open like a fucking melon like that, ‘cause who fucking cares about my shitty ass marital problems...”

Eddie’s breath caught in his throat when he felt a warm hand settle on the side of his neck. He raised his head and found Richie gazing at him with the softest eyes Eddie had ever seen. They were so warm and so blue that Eddie thought he would drown in them.

“Look, Eds. We all got problems. That’s just how life goes. It’s shitty and we feel like we’re not gonna get through it sometimes,” Richie said quietly, “But you shouldn’t keep that crap to yourself. We all need somebody to help us push on. We may not know each other very well, but I’m proud of you for telling me. It takes balls to say the shit you just did. You may not think it right now but trust me, you’re worthy of living a life where you can be happy and not feel like you’ve got somebody’s brand burned on your ass. You’re smart, you’re funny, and you’re handsome as fuck. There’s no way you’re not going to find someone you love who really loves you too.”

Eddie had never felt so whole in his life. He’d spent years feeling like he didn’t deserve anything better. He thought that the life he was living was the only one out there for him. But Richie Tozier, the goddamn trash mouth who joked about screwing a grandma, was standing there in front of him telling him there was more waiting for him. Myra may not believe that Eddie deserved to be happy, but Richie did.

“If you open your mouth one more fucking time, I’m going to kiss you so hard you go dizzy,” Eddie said lowly. There was an animalistic growl in his voice. Richie had awoken something primal in him and Eddie had no clue how much it wanted to take.

Richie’s eyes widened. There was no denying that his cheeks were flushed too. Eddie watched Richie’s eyes scan his face in an attempt to read his desires. Then, when Richie understood that the boundary line had been erased, a crooked smirk found its way back to his face.

“I don’t want to alarm you, but that sounds kinda gay,” Richie teased.

Eddie grabbed Richie by the neck and pulled him down. “Fuck you,” he mumbled before pressing a firm kiss to Richie’s lips.

Richie kissed him back without hesitation, his hands sliding down Eddie’s ribcage before settling on his hips. Richie pulled him closer, pressing their bodies together with a force that drew out a soft whimper from Eddie’s throat.

“You’re so short,” Richie said between kisses.

“I’m 5’9”, asshole.”

Richie hummed against his lips. “Still short to me.”

Eddie pulled away slightly and grabbed Richie’s scruffy chin between his thumb and index finger. “You gonna keep making fun of me, dickhead?”

That shit-eating grin that Eddie was growing too fond of was back on Richie’s face. “That depends.”

“On what?”

“On how bad it makes you want to fuck the shit out of me,” Richie replied in a sultry whisper.

Eddie’s heart did a cartwheel in his chest. He pictured Richie sprawled out across the bed, squirming and moaning for him and _God_ did that make Eddie’s cock twitch.

“You really wanna bone down with a married man?”

Richie strained against Eddie’s hand, desperately trying to steal another kiss. “An affair is the least of my fucking problems,” he replied, “You could bend me over and raw me in the middle of Times Square if you wanted to, baby.”

Eddie’s heart pounded against his chest. “Fuck...” He breathed out hoarsely, allowing one hand to snake up and bury itself in Richie’s hair. “You’re filthy.”

Richie leaned down even further and nipped gently at Eddie’s neck. Eddie could tell he was being cautious, making sure he wasn’t leaving any marks that Myra would notice at first glance. But Eddie didn’t care if she saw. Hell, maybe if she did, he would finally have an excuse to get away from her. Maybe he would finally start living the life that would allow him to be happy.

Eddie tugged on a handful of Richie’s hair in encouragement. “Don’t hold back.”

Richie pulled away from his neck to look him in the eyes. “But your wife will-“

“Fuck her.”

There was a twinkle in Richie’s eyes as he smirked. “Gross, Eddie. I’m gay.”

Eddie couldn’t suppress the laugh in his belly even if he wanted to. “Shut up, asshole. You know what I meant.”

Richie chuckled before leaning in to ravage Eddie’s throat. He didn’t hold back any more either. He nipped and sucked and dragged his tongue over Eddie’s skin without any remorse. Eddie loved it.

“Can I touch you?”

Eddie swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Please.”

A hand wandered down to his groin and gently squeezed his growing erection. Eddie’s breath hitched. This was new territory for him. As often as he denied it, he’d known for most of his life that he was attracted to men just as he was women. But he’d never actually been involved with another guy before.

Eddie groaned deeply and tilted his head back as Richie began massaging his cock through this pants.

“You like that, Eds?” Richie whispered, breath tickling the back of Eddie’s ear.

“Mmhmm.”

“Don’t move.”

Eddie nearly whined when the warmth of Richie’s body slipped away. But, to his surprise, Richie dropped to his knees in front of him.

“Oh, shit,” he exhaled cheeks immediately flushing crimson.

Richie looked up at him and grinned. “What? Did you really think I wasn’t gonna blow you?”

“Fuck, man, I don’t know! It’s not like I do this kinda shit all the time.”

“Well, if I do this right, you might want it to be regular thing,” Richie replied as he popped the button of Eddie’s pants.

Eddie watched in awe as Richie pulled his pants down just enough to give him access to Eddie’s groin. Richie’s hand found its way back to his erection, thumb rubbing at the head of his cock through his briefs. Within moments, his experimental touches evolved into deliberate strokes and before Eddie’s brain could even process it, Richie had pulled his cock out from its cotton prison and was dragging his tongue along its length.

Eddie hissed and fought the temptation to close his eyes. He wanted to see this.

“I knew you were hiding something good underneath those ugly ass slacks,” Richie hummed.

Eddie was going to snap back at him but found the words impossible to form when Richie’s mouth engulfed him. Richie started slow, only bobbing his head halfway down the length of him, but it wasn’t long before they both grew hungry for more. Soon, Richie was doing things with his tongue that Eddie had never even dreamed of and God was it driving him up the wall.

Eddie buried his fingers in Richie’s hair. “Jesus Christ, Richie…_Fuck_.”

He felt like a volcano, the pleasure boiling in his gut so violently that it would take only a small jostle from the Earth for him to erupt.

Richie pulled off slowly, letting Eddie’s cock slip out of his mouth with an obscene pop. His lips were red and slick and oh so kissable. As much as Eddie wanted that mouth to finish him off, he was content with staring at those beautifully abused lips.

“I need you to be honest with me,” Richie said as he rose to his feet again, “Have you ever been with a dude before?”

Eddie felt surprisingly embarrassed. He shook his head.

“And you want to do this, right?”

Eddie furrowed his brow. “My dick’s been in your mouth for the past five minutes! If I didn’t want to, I think I would’ve kicked you in the nuts by now.”

Richie rolled his eyes. “I’m not talking about sucking dick, dipshit. That’s baby stuff.”

“Oh. You mean—“

“Yeah.”

Eddie licked his lips and let the image of himself balls deep in Richie’s body wash over him.

“Does it hurt?”

Richie shook his head. “I mean, not unless I don’t stretch myself out enough. But I’m forty fucking years old. I’ve had a lot of practice.” He made a scissoring gesture with his fingers.

“I don’t have any lube or anything…”

Richie reached into his pocket and whipped out a travel sized tube of K-Y jelly. “Not a problem.”

“You carry _lube_ in your pocket?”

“I’m a traveling comedian. I never know where or when I’m gonna wanna jerk it out.”

Eddie laughed.

“So, do you wanna help?”

Eddie hesitated. He did, honestly he wanted to. But he was just about as lost as a teenager touching themselves for the first time.

“Relax, I know you’re gonna suck,” Richie teased.

Eddie narrowed his eyes. “Fuck you.”

“I’m trying to get us there, buddy. Work with me.” Richie popped open the bottle and poured some on the tip of Eddie’s index finger. “Rub that over your fingers for a few seconds.”

Eddie did as he was instructed and watched as Richie undressed. He had to admit, for a forty year old comedian living on coffee and alcohol, the guy was in good shape.

“Would you ditch the slacks? You look like an idiot who got pantsed in the hallway.”

Eddie looked down and frowned when he realized he was still standing there with his pants halfway down his thighs. He quickly kicked them off along with his shoes. Richie helped him out of his jacket and undid the buttons of his dress shirt but left the garment hanging on his shoulders.

“There. Now you’re every twink’s wet dream,” Richie said with a smile.

Richie grabbed him by the wrist and led Eddie over to the bed. He settled down first, spreading his legs before pulling Eddie down between them. He grabbed Eddie’s neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

“This is gonna be weird at first, but trust me, it’s good,” he said softly.

Eddie nodded and let his counterpart take the lead. Richie’s legs wrapped around Eddie’s waist, giving him the leverage he needed. Then, he grabbed Eddie’s hand and guided it down past his cock to his ass. Eddie swallowed and gently pressed his finger against Richie’s hole.

The first touch was strange to say the least. It didn’t feel natural — something as tight as that wasn’t meant ta take an entire man’s dick. But, when he finally gained the courage to push his finger inside, Eddie quickly realized how easily it could stretch.

“Is that okay?” Eddie asked as he slowly started moving the digit in and out of Richie’s hole.

Richie nodded in encouragement. “This is nothing. Just keep doing what you’re doing.”

Eddie accepted the feedback but granted himself the temptation to get a little adventurous. He changed the pace and varied his pressure, even allowing himself to hook his finger just a little and rub along the inner walls of Richie’s body. One spot he pressed against drew a pleasant hum from Richie’s throat.

“Try a second one.”

Eddie followed the instruction and carefully worked a second finger into the process. Richie groaned at the addition.

“Should I stop?” Eddie asked.

“Oh God, hell no. Keep going.”

Eddie set a slow, even pace to give Richie time to adjust. Once the slight furrow in Richie’s brow disappeared, he began experimenting again. He curled his fingers and rubbed along the walls of his body once again until he found the sweet spot he’d stumbled upon earlier.

“Oh _fuck_,” Richie moaned breathlessly. He grabbed at Eddie’s arm and arched his back. “Right there, Eds…”

The sounds Richie made were irresistible. Eddie pressed on, desperate to hear more and more of those sultry sighs. He grew bolder hearing them and even took Richie’s cock into his free hand.

“Shit, Eddie, if you keep doing that, I’m going to cum,” Richie warned.

Eddie eased off. “Sorry.”

“Don’t ‘sorry’ me,” Richie said with a laugh, “I just don’t want you to miss out on fucking my dumb ass ‘cause I turned into a big pile of jell-o.”

“I’m that good?” Eddie smirked.

“Alright, don’t get cocky, fuckhead.”

Eddie gradually worked in another finger and followed Richie’s guidance until he felt like he was ready. Once he was, he fetched a condom from his jeans and handed it to Eddie.

“You carry lube _and_ condoms in your pockets?” Eddie asked as he tore open the package.

Riche crawled up the bed so he could lean against the pillows at the headboard. “Look, dude. I jack off more than I want to admit. Now would you get over here and fuck me already?”

Eddie crawled over him and settled between his legs once again. Richie reached out and gave both his and Eddie’s cocks a few lazy strokes before gesturing for Eddie to roll the condom on.

“Are you ready?” Eddie asked once he had the rubber on.

Richie grinned. “Ready, Eddie.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. Then, being as cautious as he could, he slowly pushed himself into Richie.

Eddie tilted his head back and sighed. The sensation of being inside another man was incredible. It was hot and tight and the way Richie’s body naturally squeezed around him made Eddie feel like he was on cloud nine.

Richie pressed his heels into Eddie’s back and wiggled underneath him as he tried to adjust.

“You okay?”

Richie nodded and took a steadying breath. “Don’t worry about me. Just take it slow. You’ll know when I’m ready for more.”

Eddie pulled out and ever so slowly pushed back in. The pace was almost torture for him but he could feel Richie’s body gradually stretching to accommodate and knew that it would only be a matter of time. He just needed to be patient.

After several leisurely pumps, Richie’s groans of discomfort faded to heavy breaths. Eddie took the change as an indication to try something new. He bit his bottom lip and snapped his hips. The gasp that escaped Richie’s throat was nearly inaudible.

Richie grabbed Eddie by the shoulders and pulled him closer. “Keep going,” he breathed.

Eddie set a steady pace, his hips slamming against Richie’s ass with a filthy slapping sound. Eddie couldn’t believe it. This was what he’d been missing. This ecstasy was something he never would have found with Myra. It was a gift only a man —only Richie Tozier— could give him.

Eddie leaned down and began attacking Richie’s neck as he fucked him. He sucked on his Adam’s apple and dragged his tongue through the hollow of his collarbone before nipping at the junction of his shoulder and throat. One of Richie’s hands snaked up the back of his neck and tugged at the tiny hairs at the base of his skull in response to the barrage.

“Fuck…Eddie…” Richie gasped as Eddie bucked his hips at a new angle. “Don’t stop…”

Eddie didn’t stop. One of his hands found its way to Richie’s cock and began pumping in time with his thrusts. He pounded into Richie without hesitation, sweat forming along his temple as he worked himself to a boil. That burning pleasure inside his core was rising once again and this time he was going to let it erupt.

“Richie…I’m gonna…” He was so breathless he couldn’t even finish his sentence.

Richie choked on a moan, arching his back as he came. His body began convulsing around Eddie’s cock and added just the right pressure to send him over the edge.

“_Fuck_,” Eddie sighed, riding out his orgasm with a few sporadic thrusts.

He pulled out and hovered over Richie for a moment, taking in the sight of his messy hair and hickey-covered neck. Eddie had never been more in love with something than he was with the image of Richie Tozier laying blissed out and breathless underneath him.

“Guess I wasn’t too bad for my first time,” he teased as he removed the soiled condom.

Richie chuckled and let his arms fall limply onto the bed. “Don’t you start bragging. It was good but your dick isn’t magical until that thing cures cancer, alright?”

Eddie climbed off the bed to toss the condom in the trash and disappeared into the bathroom to grab a washcloth. He returned to the bed and handed it to Richie.

“Wow,” Richie teased, “Chivalry’s not dead.”

Eddie rolled his eyes and ripped the washcloth out of Richie’s hands once he was finished wiping himself. “Shut up. I wanna make out with your stupid face ’til I fall asleep but I’m not going anywhere near you when you’re covered in jizz.”

Eddie tossed the washcloth in the bathtub before crawling on top of Richie once again. Richie immediately wrapped his arms around him and captured his lips in a lazy kiss.

“I hope you realize you’re never gonna want to sleep with a woman again after this.”

“It was good but your dick isn’t magical until it cures cancer,” Eddie parroted.

Richie smiled so wide it threatened to split his face in two. “Touché.”

Eddie couldn’t stop kissing him. Even when the exhaustion started taking its toll and the movement of their lips became languid and irregular, all Eddie wanted was to feel Richie’s mouth flush against his.

There was something special about Richie Tozier. But it wasn’t until Eddie was startled awake at four in the morning by a nightmare about a yellow-eyed clown and a little boy with thick-rimmed glasses that he realized what that special something was.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written based on a prompt sent in by Tumblr user sendmeanangel39: "Eddie goes to one of Richie's standup shows, and they meet each other after that? And they sort of know each other but they don't know how?"
> 
> Note: I know I probably shouldn't have to say it but please know that I do not in any way condone extramarital affairs or cheating on romantic partners in any way shape or form. I just really needed Richie and Eddie to bone.


End file.
